Phobie
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Tout le monde a la phobie de quelque chose. Mais de quoi les personnages de Death Note ont-ils peur..?
1. Agoraphobie

Le terme _phobie_ vient du latin _phobia_, qui signifie **peur**.

**BLABLA** : Une petite suite d'OS, vraiment, vraiment courts :) J'espère que vous aimerez (:

**DISCLAIMER** : Malheureusement, ces personnages ne sont pas miens (quoique, c'est peut être pas plus mal 8-) ). Ils appartiennent à Ohba & Obata.

ENJOY ;)

* * *

D'un geste peu assuré, Mail Jeevas abaisse les Goggles sur ses yeux clos. Juste au cas où. Il respire un bon coup et ouvre les paupières, percevant le monde à travers un voile orangé. Il se balance sur ses pieds, incapable de prendre la décision de bouger. Il prend de grandes inspirations sensées lui apporter l'assurance nécessaire à sa mission.

_« Allez Matt, tu peux le faire » se dit-il. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué, pas vrai ? Un pied devant l'autre, toujours. C'est facile. Pense à Mihael. »_

Il regarde à travers l'embrasure de la porte et, fermant brièvement les yeux, avance en la claquant derrière lui. Ses mains gantées se faufilent dans ses poches et, tête basse, Matt avance lentement. En silence malgré le martèlement rapide de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus prompt et l'air entre difficilement des ses poumons. Son pas s'accélère et c'est presqu'en courant qu'il parcoure les rues. Et plus il s'approche du centre, plus les regards se tournent vers lui.

Matt ne comprend pas pourquoi il a du mal à respirer. Il frissonne, commence à angoisser. Sérieusement. Il ralentit, sa respiration se bloquant, ses jambes refusant de le porter davantage. Il s'appuie contre un mur, essayant en vain de reprendre contenance. Des passants jettent des regards inquiets dans sa direction, mais pas un ne s'approche. Il fait peur le Mail, enfermé dans son monde d'angoisses et de peurs irréelles. Alors ils restent simples spectateurs de sa crise, sans prendre conscience qu'ils en sont la cause. Les mains de Matt tremblent de plus en plus fort et un sanglot étouffé sort de sa gorge, feu liquide qui le brûle à l'extrême.

_Matt a peur._

Alors, rassemblant les dernières forces puisées au fond de lui-même, il se relève, et fait marche arrière. En courant, fatiguant ses poumons déjà consumés par la cigarette. Il court, court, court, à en crever. Jusqu'à sa bulle de protection.

Mail se réfugie dans la tiédeur rassurante de la planque, et se laisse glisser contre la porte, écoutant les battements affolés de son cœur, tentant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire stable et lent. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger. Mais il n'y a plus d'obstacle ici. Il soupire de frustration, de rage et… de déception. C'est encore raté. Mello va attendre son chocolat longtemps ce soir.


	2. Autophobie

Mello ouvre les yeux, et met quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière qui filtre par les stores descendus sur les fenêtres crasseuses. Il se redresse sur le canapé, jetant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre, à part le ronronnement régulier de l'ordinateur de Matt, branché dans un coin. Le jeune garçon pose ses yeux sur le lit proche du sien et avec surprise, se rend compte qu'il est vide. Le réveil n'indique pourtant que huit heures du matin.

«_ Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? _»soupire Mello, agacé

Il saute hors du lit, saisit une tablette de chocolat sur sa table de nuit et sort de la chambre, non sans claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Il fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'il ne perçoit pas les cris habituels des orphelins qui jouent dans les couloirs. Pourtant, en ce samedi pluvieux, ils devraient tous être à l'intérieur, courant dans les couloirs, juste pour énerver Roger.

Il dévale les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit possible, puis entre dans le réfectoire. Désert. L'inquiétude monte en lui, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

« _Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis bordel ?_ » se demande le jeune blond, dont la panique est plus que visible à présent.

Il essaye de se souvenir. Aurait-il oublié une quelconque excursion ? L'aurait-on oublié ?

« Bien sûr que non, abruti ! » se réprimande Mello. Entendre sa voix le rassure un petit peu, alors il se met à penser à voix haute. Il fait le tour des chambres, une à une. Il a besoin de faire du bruit, pour se rassurer de sa propre présence. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, et il se met brutalement à courir, hurlant le prénom de son meilleur ami. Il n'a même pas honte de son état, sa peur dévorant littéralement ses entrailles, lorsqu'il comprend qu'il est _seul_. Le martèlement de ses pas résonne dans les couloirs vides de vie. L'affolement de Mello est palpable, son cœur menace de briser sa cage thoracique, et l'air manque à ses poumons. Il ne peut même pas s'arrêter il a besoin de courir, besoin d'entendre son souffle saccadé, besoin de se sentir, juste pour contredire le silence qui l'entoure. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il se laisse glisser contre le mur, le visage caché dans ses mains, les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge. Et il pleure, petit Mihael, terrorisé. Ses épaules se soulèvent au rythme irrégulier de ses larmes. Son cœur lui fait mal, sa respiration hachée l'empêche de réfléchir calmement. Il ferme les yeux, très fort. Ses oreilles bourdonnent sourdement et il les bouche de toutes ses forces d'enfant, une litanie de « Matt » sortant de sa bouche dans un murmure effréné. Son cœur bat, bat si vite qu'il suffoque. Alors qu'il est au bord de l'explosion, tout s'arrête.

Quelqu'un le secoue, une main sur son épaule. Mello ouvre les yeux. Matt est penché sur lui, l'inquiétude se reflétant sur ses yeux émeraude. Le blondinet est allongé dans son lit, des mèches de cheveux éparses collées par la sueur sur son visage pâle. Il tremblote, regarde Matt sans comprendre avant de se jeter dans ses bras, se laissant aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Matt ne dit rien et savoure ce moment, caressant doucement le dos de Mello. Se rapprochant de son oreille, il murmure « _Je suis là Mello. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »_

Une phrase rassurante entre deux sanglots. Une promesse d'éternité.


	3. Claustrophobie

Near regarde la porte métallisée se refermer sur lui dans un claquement sonore. Il appuie sur un des boutons et se replonge dans ses pensées, serrant dans ses bras un robot de plastique. Le cliquetis régulier de l'ascenseur qui descend ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Celui plus grave qui résonne lorsque l'appareil se bloque le fait tiquer par contre.

L'albinos sursaute violemment, puis reste immobile, attendant que l'ascenseur reprenne sa course. Lidner l'avait prévenu que cet ascenseur-là déraillait. Avec ennui, Near appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Une voix mécanique le prévient que des gens s'occupent de la machine et qu'il doit patienter. Cela prendra _quelques instants_. Near retient un soupir. Inconsciemment, il se redresse, vacillant sur ses pieds.

Ses paupières se ferment sur ses orbes noirs et sa respiration se fait entendre, heurtant le silence angoissant de la cage de métal. Une prison. Near a l'impression barbare d'être enfermé. Il se concentre, essaye de penser à autre chose. De sortir de la pièce, _au moins en pensées_. Ses mains lâchent le robot qui tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La peau de Near est blafarde sous la pâleur de la lumière des néons. Lumière qui vacille, devient plus forte, menace de s'arrêter. Lumière qui décroît au même rythme que l'angoisse grandit dans les yeux du jeune homme, ses doigts se tordant. L'horreur se lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'éteint, lassée de jouer avec lui. Sa respiration s'accélère brutalement, et l'air entre dans ses poumons par à-coups qui lui retournent l'estomac. Il serre ses bras contre lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa propre peau, y dessinant des petits croissants rouges malgré l'étoffe de son pyjama. Ses joues se teintent d'une nuance rosée que personne n'avait encore vue sur lui. Il se tasse sur lui-même, au centre de l'ascenseur devenu monstre de métal, et attend. Que le malaise passe, que tout soit fini. En attendant, il angoisse, panique, crise. Se balançant sur lui-même, à l'image des personnes autistes. Sans émettre le moindre son.

Et lorsque les lumières se rallument, alors que l'ascenseur se débloque et reprend sa course, il se relève. Sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son soulagement, Near reprend contenance, reforgeant son masque d'impassibilité. Une mèche de cheveux délavés vient trouver sa place autour de son index droit, et sa main serre négligemment le robot factice. Ses yeux retrouvent leur profonde froideur et fixent un point devant eux.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin, et Rester fronce les sourcils en voyant l'albinos. Near est donc resté immobile dans l'appareil en panne. L'obscurité, le silence et l'étroitesse des lieux ne semblent avoir eu aucun effet sur lui. L'homme soupire devant l'insensibilité de l'être debout face à lui.


	4. Apiphobie

La lune brille fort dans le ciel de cette nuit d'été. Il n'y a pas un bruit dehors, et Light a profité d'un moment d'accalmie pour s'éloigner de L et de toute son équipe. Il a besoin de se retrouver, pour réfléchir. Surtout, il ne doit pas douter de son entreprise. Il doit finir le travail. Il n'a pas peur d'être démasqué, bien sûr que non. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour ça. Les Dieux de la Mort ont décidé de mettre le destin de tous les criminels entre ses mains, et à l'échelle d'une divinité, il ne compte pas échouer. La mission qu'on lui a donnée est bien trop précieuse, et elle vaut tous les risques du monde.

Light, allongé au bord du ruisseau, laisse ses pieds tremper négligemment dans l'eau, et contemple le ciel. Il ferme les yeux. Pour les ouvrir aussitôt. Quelque chose se promène autour de lui, sans un bruit. Pourtant, il sent sa présence. Il regarde autour de lui, mais n'entend rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur, qui s'est affolé un instant. Serein, il s'appuie sur ses coudes et regarde le ciel. La chose invisible revient et il se redresse brutalement. Il l'entend bourdonner près de lui, et il se met à trembler. Le bruit est sourd, comme si l'insecte était dans son oreille. A cette pensée, il commence à secouer la tête, dans l'espoir qu'elle en sort. Elle _va rentrer dans ma boîte crânienne_, songe-t-il.

Lorsqu'il pense s'en être débarrassé, l'insecte revient, se pose tout à tour sur ses cheveux, son sac, son genoux, son _Death Note_. Alors Light panique. Il se retient de hurler, secoue ses affaires dans tous les sens. Puis il se met à se gratter. Son corps entier le démange, et il a la terrible impression que des milliers de petites bêtes le piquent et le dévorent. Il se gratte, gratte, gratte, se mettant soudainement à crier. Les battements de son cœur font un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine, et il commence à suffoquer. L'air arrive par à-coups dans ses poumons, sa cage thoracique se soulève en mouvement saccadés. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, pris au piège de son angoisse. Alors il continue, éraflant ses bras de ses ongles impeccables, froissant sa chemise, en arrachant même un bouton. Et il crie de plus belle. Sa peur est si forte, qu'il a l'impression que la laisser se faire entendre l'aidera à s'en soulager.

Peine perdue.

Light, dans son affolement, ne s'est même pas rendu compte que le petit insecte qui le terrorise, a eu peur en premier et s'est éclipsé depuis un bon moment. Dans un élan de panique, le jeune homme parvient à saisir ses affaires, les balances en vrac dans son sac et se met à courir. Ses jambes douloureuses l'emportent loin et il ne ralentie qu'à l'approche du QG. Il lui faut quelques longues minutes pour se calmer. Sa respiration redevient peu à peu calme, et il essuie d'un revers de bras les gouttes de sueur qui on roulé sur son front. Il respire l'air à plein poumon, plus heureux que jamais d'être en vie. Lentement, il se recompose un visage. Masque impassible où personne ne peut lire sa détresse. Et heureusement. Car il n'a peur de rien, le grand Light. De rien, sauf des insectes, ceux qui ont un dard et qui peuvent sournoisement vous piquer, sans que vous n'y preniez garde.

Soufflant un bon coup, Light entre dans le bâtiment sécurisé.

« Tiens, tu as une nouvelle coiffure, Light-kun ? demande L, accroupi sur son fauteuil à roulette, une sucette à la bouche. On dirait que tu es passé dans un mixeur. »

Un mixeur. C'est exactement ça. Un mixeur.


	5. Astraphobie

Le front du jeune garçon est appuyé contre la vitre. Son souffle forme un nuage de buée, et son regard est fixé sur l'horizon, droit devant lui. Un nerf gonfle le long de sa tempe droite, lorsqu'il regarde les nuages s'assombrir. Il sait ce que cela annonce. Son corps l'a senti bien avant que son esprit n'en prenne conscience. Déjà, les premières gouttes de pluies s'écrasent sur le carreau glacées, éparse. Puis, elles redoublent d'intensité, tombant avec fracas et troublant la vue du jeune homme. Ses prunelles rouge sang sont fixes derrière ses paupières violacées.

Les battements de son cœur échappent peu à peu au self-control du jeune garçon. Et lorsque le bruit du tonnerre résonne au loin, son cœur rate un battement.

En feu, Beyond Birthday compte les secondes qui s'écoulent entre le flash de lumière et le son fracassant du tonnerre. Perçant les nuages, les éclairs déchirent le ciel en deux. Beyond serre les poings sur son jean déchiré. Il se mord la lèvre, un peu plus violemment à chaque nouvel éclair. Terrorisé, il ne peut pourtant pas détacher son regard de cette lumière qui illumine le ciel comme le ferait le soleil. Les gamins de l'orphelinat sont excités, et si quelque uns pleurent dans leur, d'autres hurlent en courant dans les couloirs, sous les regards désespérés de Roger. Ce bruit assourdissant rend Beyond hors de lui. Le bruit de la tempête, le bruit des enfants, tout ça le rend hors de contrôle. Le bruit dans sa tête lui donne envie de hurler, de frapper, de mordre, de déchirer. Pourtant il reste là, hors de lui, bouillonnant de rage, mais immobile.

Ironiquement, les surveillants l'appellent enfant-tonnerre ou enfant-tempête, à cause de son tempérament de feu qui les fait sans cesse enrager. Sans savoir que sa peur de l'orage le ronge de l'intérieur. Ses doigts s'accrochent à ses vêtements, et il serre si fort que ses ongles marquent de petits croissants rouges sur sa peau blafarde.

Lorsque Matt débarque dans sa chambre Goggles baissés sur les yeux, Game Boy en mains, Beyond ne lui accorde pas un regard. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel sombre, il serre les dents, mord sa lèvre à sang. Le bruit du _tic-tic_ des doigts de Matt qui frappent les boutons de sa console se rajoute au boucan dans sa tête. Dans un feulement de rage, il sort de son apathie et se jette sur Matt, prêt à mordre et à griffer. Prêt à extérioriser sa terreur. Matt, habitué aux sauts d'humeur de son aîné, saute du lit avant que Beyond ne l'atteigne. Retirant ses Goggles, il jette un regard amusé à Beyond.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on t'ai surnommé BB. Y a que les mioches qui ont peur de l'orage » dit-il dans un éclat de rire, plantant son regard émeraude dans celui ténèbres de Birthday.

La fureur dans les yeux de Beyond se fait tellement violente que Matt n'attend pas et déguerpit au plus vite, avant que Beyond ne réalise et se mette à le pourchasser. La panique le saisit en entendant un éclair frapper un arbre du parc. Alors il se met à tout casser, démolir, briser. Il balance le bureau contre un mur, envoyant valser crayons, feuilles, lampe. Bientôt, le matelas, la couette et les oreilles atterrissent contre les murs. Des plumes volent autour de lui, s'accrochant à ses cheveux emmêlés. Le hurlement qui sort de ses lèvres serrées, interprété par les surveillants comme de la folie pure n'est en réalité qu'un hurlement de terreur incontrôlable. Personne n'essaye de le retenir. Les plus jeunes passent devant la porte ouverte et repartent rapidement, effrayés par ce monstre qui hurle à la mort. Dans son élan d'angoisse, Beyond se blesse, griffe sa joue. Quelques perles de sang roulent sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et se perdent sur son t-shirt blanc, petites tâches étoilées.

Lorsque le ciel s'éclaircit et que les bruits dans l'orphelinat et dans sa tête se sont calmés, Beyond Birthday reprend tranquillement sa place près de la fenêtre. Son front se repose contre la vitre, et il regarde le ciel se dégager avec un sourire en coin.

L'avantage d'être un monstre incontrôlable aux yeux de presque tout le monde, c'est que personne ne voit sa détresse lorsqu'elle ressort. Excepté un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de feu, qui tôt ou tard recevra sa correction quant à la moquerie qui a osé passer la barrière de ses lèvres.


End file.
